Conventionally, a connection module is known that connects a plurality of electric storage elements having positive and negative electrode terminals (for example, see Patent Document 1, JP2014-191953A). A wiring module (connection module) described in Patent Document 1 includes an insulating protector (insulating member) that holds a connection member (conductor), and after the insulating protector holding the connection member is placed on the plurality of electric storage elements, the plurality of electric storage elements are connected by connecting the electrode terminals of adjacent electric storage elements with the connection member.
Incidentally, when an electric storage element is used in a high temperature state, its lifetime may be short. Also, when a lithium ion battery is used as the electric storage element, there is a risk that the battery will become hot when charging. In order to avoid such a situation, the wiring module described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a temperature detection portion that detects the temperature of the connection member.
Specifically, in the wiring module described in Patent Document 1, the temperature detection portion is disposed on the connection member being held by the insulating protector, and in this state, the temperature detection portion and the connection member are fastened to the electrode terminals by a bolt, thus fixing the temperature detection portion on the connection member.
In this regard, in a case where the temperature of the connection member is detected with the temperature detection portion, it is also possible to dispose the temperature detection portion between the connection member and the electrode terminals. However, in such a case, the electrical resistance between the connection member and the electrode terminals increases due to the presence of the temperature detection portion. When the temperature detection portion is fixed on the connecting member as in the wiring module described in Patent Document 1, such an increase in electrical resistance can be suppressed.